


Fervor

by mzblackpoison



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Kuroo attempts to handle Kenma's heat alone but soon enlists the help of Bokuto and Akaashi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chap is KuroKen and second chap is BokuAkaKuroKen.
> 
> I found this from December 2016 and I'm damn impressed myself for writing this.
> 
> Enjoy 100% pure filthy smut AND READ THE TAGS FIRST.

Waking up thoroughly aroused in a daze is not usually the way Kuroo woke up in the morning, but it was during times like this, one every few months.

During times Kenma is in heat.Yes, Kenma goes into heat, once every few months. He’s not a cat or anything, he’s a succubus, or an incubus. A sex demon feeding from sexual intercouse and bodily fluids, mainly semen and saliva.

Yup, Kenma’s a succubus and he’s in heat. His heat only comes once every few months, but as Kuroo has learned, it’s intense and lasts about week. One week of nonstop sex. 

Kuroo had been shocked and felt betrayed when he first found out through an unfortunate manor. He had come up from class to find his childhood friend and a stranger tangled on the couch. Of course it was the one time Kenma brought someone home rather than meeting outside, and it’s the one time Kuroo walks in on him. The whole ordeal led to a huge fight and ended with reconciliation and Kuroo declaring he would help Kenma through his heats.

Like now, only Kuroo is thoroughly exhausted and equally aroused with Kenma in between his legs and sucking hungrily at his half hard dick. Apparently Kenma’s heats are a lot more intense than Kuroo had imagined, and he’s drained of energy but Kenma is still going strong.

“Seriously Kenma? You couldn’t have waited until I got up?” Kuroo asks dropping his head back onto the pillow with a moan.

Kenma responds by sucking noisily and pulling off Kuroo’s hardened dick with a loud pop. The succubus’ eyes are half-lidded and dilated with arousal, cheeks dusted with a bright red blush, and saliva drips from his swollen parted lips.

“I’m hungry,  _ Kuroo _ , feed me!” Kenma whines and nuzzles his cheek against Kuroo’s cock before taking into his mouth again and bobbing wholeheartedly. Kuroo moans and his stomach clenches tightly feeling arousal wash over him. It was odd and arousing seeing his normally shy and quiet friend now act so boldly and begging to have sex all in a deep haze.

Kuroo reaches his hand down and buries his fingers into Kenma’s hair and pushes him off, the faux-blond keens and pouts as he pulls off. Kuroo sits up and immediately Kenma is crawling forward and latching back onto his cock. Kuroo hisses when Kenma’s hot mouth engulfs his cock. Kenma’s eyes are closed and he moans loudly, sending vibrations down the shaft, he wiggles and shakes his ass eagerly, teasing Kuroo. 

Kuroo stretches his arm out and dips his fingertips between Kenma’s ass, letting his fingers briefly touch the succubus’ wet hole. Kenma moan high and needy and pushes his ass against Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo easily slips two fingers into Kenma’s hole, wet and stretched out already.

He’s only just learned that succubus’ can self lubricate and their bodies can do much,  _ much _ more.

He scissors his fingers, moving them in and out of Kenma’s loose hole. The boy’s walls are hot and snug around his fingers, pulsing and squeezing. He inserts another finger and Kenma moans loudly. Kuroo groans and pulls on Kenma’s hair with his other hand, the heat is building quickly and Kenma knows. He pulls off and stares deeply into Kuroo’s eyes. He swirls his tongue over the head of Kuroo’s cock and sucks on the tip, tasting the bead of pre-come. Kuroo watches Kenma’s mouth and throat work at his cock, taking him all the way in. He threads both hands into Kenma’s hair and pulls his head closer, forcing his cock down Kenma’s throat. The boy whines high and needy and his eyelids flutter shut. He relaxes his jaw and breathes deeply, breathing in Kuroo’s musky scent and it spurs him. He doesn’t move with Kuroo holding him in place but he continues to suck and clench his throat. He does his best to stimulate Kuroo while buried against his crotch. Kuroo pulls his off and Kenma watches him as Kuroo fucks his mouth. He can see Kuroo’s abdomen muscles ripple and tighten, the deep blush on his cheeks, and the tense look of his face. Kenma knows he’s going to come soon; he eagerly sticks out his tongue more trying to cover the entire underside of the hard cock assaulting his mouth. He moans endlessly and lets himself drool even more, thoroughly coating Kuroo’s cock. It’s wet and messy, but Kenma loves it.

“Fuck, Kenma, shit- I’m gonna come,” Kuroo groans and pulls Kenma onto his cock. His last few thrusts are erratic and hard, and Kenma slurps around his cock eagerly awaiting Kuroo to spill his spunk in his mouth.

Kuroo pulls Kenma roughly onto his cock and moans as he feels the tip push against the back of Kenma’s throat and he comes, spilling his load down the boy’s throat. Kenma moans loudly, his face is pressed against Kuroo’s groin, nose buried in the raven’s dark curly pubes and he breathes deeply. The flood of Kuroo’s hot come down his throat makes him come too, his untouched cock spewing streams onto the bed sheets. He swallows enthusiastically, making sure to get every drop but some manages to spill from his occupied mouth and drip down his chin. He lazily opens his eyes and stares at Kuroo who is staring back at him.

When Kuroo’s grip loosens on his hair, Kenma pulls back with one last hard suck and swallows a mouthful of come and saliva, his cock is still hard. He sits up and licks the remaining come from his lips and chin while staring at Kuroo with hungry eyes, he wants more.

“Come here,” says Kuroo with a sigh and Kenma surges forwards between Kuroo’s spread legs. He kisses the raven with force and impatience, tongue invading Kuroo’s mouth and exploring around. Kuroo lets Kenma do his thing while he palms the boy’s cock and Kenma moans into his mouth. Kuroo has one hand on Kenma’s hip with the other pumps his cock in a slow rhythm, Kenma thrusts his aching cock into Kuroo’s awaiting palm and nips at his open mouth. Kuroo obliges by kissing him back forcefully, taking control and biting Kenma’s swollen lips. He swirls his tongue in Kenma’s mouth and kisses him hungrily, he knows what Kenma likes.

A few moments later, Kenma’s body trembles slightly and his mouth becomes plaint against Kuroo’s, who grips the succubus’ cock tighter and pumps it quickly. Kenma soon comes again, spilling hot come on Kuroo’s hand with a weak moan.

Kuroo pulls away to admire Kenma’s flushed face and a string of saliva connects their mouths. Kenma still has the same hungry look in his eyes and Kuroo wipes his hand on the bed before flipping Kenma around so the succubus’ back is pressed against his chest.

“Hungry little slut, always wanting more,” Kuroo growls into Kenma’s ear, biting on the outer shelf of his ear. Kenma whines weakly and spreads his legs, Kuroo scoffs and takes his cock in hand, “You’re still hard even after two rounds, what a filthy little slut.”

Kenma keens and slumps against Kuroo’s chest, relaxing his posture. Kuroo expertly works at his cock with one hand and pinches his nipple with the other. Tough calloused fingers run over his pecs and squeeze at his perky nipples. Kenma rolls his head back, eyes closed, and gasps, his hands grip onto Kuroo’s thighs for leverage. His chest is slightly puffed out, swollen and bulging with soft supple flesh, another thing about succubi that male humans don’t get from just sex alone.

“ _ Kuroo _ , please, I need it,” Kenma begs pressing himself tighter against Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo moans, feeling Kenma’s soft pert ass nudging his limp cock to life. Kuroo mouths at Kenma’s neck and shoulder, sucking and leaving behind bright red marks while tugging on the boy’s nipple and stroking his cock. Kenma mewls softly and grinds his ass against Kuroo’s hardening cock.

“More, I need more, please, Kuroo,  _ fill me up _ ,” Kenma pleads pressing Kuroo’s cock with his ass crack.

Kuroo lets out a deep sigh,  _ of course this isn’t enough for him _ .

Flopping onto his back, Kuroo lays on the bed and pats his abdomen. Kenma’s eyes light up and he swings himself around, seating himself on Kuroo’s stomach and abdomen. He ruts a few times before lifting his ass up and positioning Kuroo’s cock at his entrance. With one swift drop, he sits himself down firmly planted on Kuroo’s swollen member.

Kuroo moans noisily throwing his head back into the pillow, the feeling is so overwhelming. Sex with a succubus is different than sex with any human, male or female. The insides of Kenma’s body burns hotter than anyone Kuroo’s had sex with. The hot walls are softer and squishy, easily molding to the shape of anything inserted inside. His walls are much more  _ textured, _ lined with dozens of varying sized ridges and nooks and crannies that catch on the head of Kuroo’s cock. They’re all angled inwards, to pull any approaching object as if trapping it inside.

The feeling of his cock slip past Kenma’s stretched hole and ease into the tight curl of walls fuels Kuroo’s arousal.

Kenma gives a loud moan and clenches tightly around Kuroo, eliciting another loud moan. Kuroo groans and bites his lower lip, willing himself not to come right there; he sure as hell won’t be able to continue if he comes now. He raises his hips urging Kenma to move, and the succubus does. Kenma braces himself on Kuroo’s chest and bounces vigorously, grinding down on Kuroo’s abdomen with every drop. Kuroo grunts loudly biting his lip harder; his hands stroke over Kenma’s thighs. Rubbing the soft smooth skin with his hands, he grips on Kenma’s hips tightly, pulling the boy down and driving his hips up, burying his weeping cock deep inside his twitching walls. 

Kenma cries out, throwing his head back with a loud whine and clenches his muscles even tighter. His eyelids flutter and Kuroo begins moving again, hands gripping Kenma’s hips and ass as he thrusts upwards. Kenma’s a moaning mess, a continuous string of moans and cries coming from his open mouth, drool coating his lips and chin as he writhes eagerly on Kuroo’s cock. He moves easily, a never ending supply of energy and endurance allowing him to ride Kuroo’s cock.

His hands paw at his leaking cock, stroking it languidly and slowly. Kuroo slaps his hand away quickly and Kenma whines pouting down at him, Kuroo gives a small scoff and smirks. He slows his movements and once again Kenma is moving all my himself. Kuroo watches Kenma move up and down, they way his little cock bobs, the blush that decorates Kenma’s cheeks. He reaches up and pinches the succubus’s nipple firmly and Kenma freezes for a moment. He gives a high pitched squeal and moan, walls gripping Kuroo’s cock like a vice. Kuroo moans loudly, shutting his eyes; Kenma’s hot bumpy walls twitch around him clenching and squeezing as the boy comes, Kuroo’s orgasm follows suit.

There’s a moment of heavy pants and gasps of air, as the two slowly relax into each other. Kuroo opens his eyes and relishes is the beautiful sight that is an unraveled Kenma, naked on top of him with come covering his stomach. The sight is truly lewd and Kuroo drinks up every inch of Kenma’s body.

The sweet moment of rest ends quickly as Kenma watches him like a hawk, eyes slitted and begging for more. Kenma whines and licks his lips beginning to move already. He grinds his ass on Kuroo’s pelvis, balls squished in between. Kuroo groans weakly, his cock has softened and is unable to harden, just yet. With another groan, he pushes Kenma down next to him and hovers above on his knees and forearms. In this position he can clearly see Kenma’s lewd expressions.

Kenma lunges forward, attacking Kuroo’s mouth with own. Kuroo moans into the sudden kiss, startled by Kenma’s sudden movements. The kiss is just as messy as before, tongues actively fighting for dominance and teeth bumping. Kenma moans high and desperate trying to rut against Kuroo, but the raven pushes him down with a firm hand.

Pulling away, Kuroo can see just how desperate Kenma is. Kuroo leans down and takes one of Kenma’s perky nipples into his mouth, immediately the succubus moans and arches his back, presenting his chest to Kuroo enthusiastically. Kuroo sucks on the little nub, swirling his tongue around and biting gently on the stick nub. He uses his hand to play with Kenma’s other nipple, pinching and tugging, massaging the boy’s pec with rough squeezes. Kenma writhes and moans underneath him, wiggling and pulling at Kuroo’s hair with needy moans. With a hard suck and loud squelch, Kuroo switches and continues. He lets his hand slide down Kenma’s abdomen, brushing past the drying come and taking Kenma’s small cock in hand. He palms in gently and pokes at the mushroom top head. Kenma twitches and cries out loudly, body tense with overstimulation and sensory overload. He threads his fingers into Kuroo’s hair, tugging harshly on the short black strands. Kuroo growls at the pain and bites down particularly hard on Kenma’s swollen nipple. The boy releases his hair with a gasp of pain and his cock gives a twitch. Kuroo smirks knowing Kenma loves pain. Kuroo continues his ministrations until Kenma is squirming violently, hands grasping at Kuroo’s arms for leverage.

Kenma moans and gasps for air, swollen pink lips open and dripping with saliva, his body tenses and convulses, toes scrunched up. Kuroo smears the boy’s come all over his cock with firm strokes. Kenma’s cock softens and Kuroo immediately feels a wave of relief wash over; finally he can properly rest soon.

Kenma whines and squirms, pulling Kuroo up to kiss him deeply. Kuroo complies,opening his mouth to accommodate Kenma’s mouth. The succubus kisses slowly and lazily, lacking the passion and fever from earlier; he’s tired now. Kuroo takes control, forcing his tongue into Kenma’s hot mouth. The boy easily opens up allowing Kuroo full access to his awaiting mouth and he sucks hungrily, but slowly, at Kuroo’s intruding tongue.

The burning sensation of need and hunger has subsided from Kenma’s gut. His eyelids flutter and he struggles to stay awake. Kuroo pulling away shakes him from his tiredness and he whines pitifully.

“Sleep, Kenma, I’ll be here tomorrow,” Kuroo says petting his hair softly. Kenma gives a gentle mewl and lets his eyes shut, Kuroo’s deep breaths slowly lulling him into a deep slumber.

Just like that Kuroo has fulfilled his duties in helping Kenma’ through his heat, although only for a few days now, there’s much more to come. Kuroo already knows tomorrow will be much more intense and fast paced. As a way to soothe his exhaustion and soothe Kenma through his heat, Kuroo decides to enlist the help of their two friendly rival friends.

He shoots them a quick vague text message before getting up to clean himself and Kenma off. He drags his feet with each step and Kuroo knows he’s done the right thing by getting help, he certainly can’t handle Kenma’s heat  _ alone. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinky af right


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi receive a pleasant surprise upon arriving at Kuroo and Kenma’s apartment. Spending the day fucking a desperate and needy Kenma was not what the duo was expecting, but they certainly aren’t complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehue hu e h u e

 

Akaashi’s lovely quiet moment of studying was oh so rudely interrupted by the chiming of Bokuto’s phone, said boy was definitely not studying either. The first two chimes didn’t bother the setter but the third chime irked him just enough.

“Bokuto-san if you would turn your phone on silent and study that would be great,” Akaashi mutters staring at his textbook, concentration now gone and irritation crawling up his spine.

“AKAASHI!” Bokuto shouts loudly sitting up quickly and staring at him with wide eyes; he resembled a dog being baited with treats. “Look!”

Akaashi gives a resigned sigh and takes Bokuto’s phone in hand.

_ <<Kenma and I have a surprise for you guys, come asap tomorrow morning.>> _

_ <<Bring extras clothes and your toothbrushes.>> _

_ <<Bring food>> _

He stared at the new text messages for a moment before looking at Bokuto, the two toned teen was watching him with wide anticipating eyes and was practically vibrating in his spot. With another sigh Akaashi agreed. As he attempted to hand back the older boy’s phone, he was tackled in a strong assault hug and pushed onto his side under Bokuto’s weight.

Needless to say, the two Fukurodani volleyball players are confused and definitely intrigued.

When the next morning rolls around Bokuto is jittery and bouncing on the balls of his feet with his overstuffed bag in hand. Akaashi on the other hand is much more reserved and makes sure the stove is turned off, all the curtains are pulled shut, he turns off the lights, and properly locks their apartment door before making his way to the elevator where Bokuto is already waiting. He readjusts his bag on his shoulder and ignores Bokuto’s bouncing figure beside him. The older boy is almost bursting with sunshine and excitement.

Bokuto bolts right out of the elevator as soon as the doors open and rushes out the apartment complex, leaving Akaashi behind in the dust. When Akaashi makes it outside, Bokuto is standing by his car searching his body and bag for the car keys.

Akaashi, being Akaashi, is obviously prepared. He holds up Bokuto’s car keys in hand and Bokuto’s face lights up as the snatches the keys and unlocks the car, before throwing his bag in the backseat. He jumps into the driver’s seat and starts up the engine just as Akaashi shuts the deposits his bag and gets in. He patiently reminds Bokuto to put on his seatbelt, he always forgets. 

Bokuto drives quickly but carefully and forty minutes later they pull up to the KuroKen apartment complex. As always, Bokuto is rushing quickly and leaves Akaashi in a metaphorical dust cloud. Kuroo’s already buzzed them in as Bokuto holds open the door for him, ready to bolt.

Bokuto bounces excitedly on his feet, fidgeting and swaying. Akaashi pulls out his phone upon feeling it vibrate in his pocket, it’s a text from Kuroo.

_ <<The door’s open.>> _

He shares the news with Bokuto and not much longer later, the two are walking down the hall. Bokuto bursts through the door without a second thought only to stop momentarily. He scrunches his nose and recoils, like a dog after licking a lemon. Normally Akaashi would chuckle, but it certainly does smell rather…  _ peculiar _ , if not worded otherwise. He gives another sniff before frowning and covering his nose; Bokuto’s already kicked off his shoes and making this way through the apartment making comments about the odd smell loudly.

Akaashi momentarily forgets about the excitement and reason for which they’ve been called over until he sees Bokuto freeze at Kuroo’s doorway. Walking over, he stands behind Bokuto and looks into the bedroom, only to freeze up himself.

There, in front of him, is quite the sight to see.

There, in front of him, is none other than Kuroo and Kenma. Only they’re both in bed naked and and very much having sex. Kenma is nearly laying on his stomach, propped up by his knees and leaning against the bed with his chest and shoulders. He’s nearly entire immobile, bound, gagged, and blindfolded. A folded bandana is tied around his head covering his eyes and a cloth of some sort is stuffed into his mouth. Akaashi can see his arms are tried tightly behind his back with a suit tie. His thin legs are tied equally as tight, if not tighter, at the knees, keeping his legs folded.

Bokuto and Akaashi stare for a moment longer, feeling arousal creep into their stomachs as they watch their close friends fuck in front of them shamelessly.

“Oh? Looks who’s here, Kenma, our friends have arrived,” Kuroo comments, whispering lowly into Kenma’s ear. The boy moans weakly in response and Akaashi feels like cock jump to life, fully hardening. “Hmm, I’m sure you already know that, don’t you? You can smell their arousal, you knew they were here the moment they stepped in. The moment they smelled your filthy come and pheromones.”

Bokuto’s eyebrows shoot up in shock, he’s never heard Kuroo talk like  _ that _ before, let alone to Kenma of all people. The faux blond moans deeper and longer, writhing under Kuroo, and lifts his head slightly as if to look at him and Akaashi. 

Bokuto and Akaashi continue to watch in awe, and confusion, as Kuroo sits up and gives a hard thrust into Kenma, making the bound up boy moan, while simultaneously pulling on the long bleached locks. Kenma moans louder as his head is jerked back, scalp burning with pleasure as Kuroo’s hand firmly holds his head up by the hair.

Kuroo gives a soft chuckle gliding his hand up Kenma’s flat stomach, smearing come all over.  “Look at you, what a little slut. You’ve gotten so tight; you love being watched, don’t you? Love the attention on your lewd body.”

The two Fukurodani students watch with intent, watching every slight movement of Kuroo or Kenma. They watch Kuroo’s large hand stoke Kenma’s stomach and watch said boy writhe and wiggle mewl loudly.

“Hush now, I know you want them to fuck you, fuck your wet, needy hole,” Kuroo releases Kenma’s head and pulls the bunched up cloth out of the blond’s mouth. Bokuto’s stomach clenches seeing a thick string of saliva stretch between the cloth and Kenma’s swollen lips. “You have to earn it.”

“Yes, master,” Kenma mutters weakly, voice laced with pleasure and arousal.

Kuroo pulls back completely and Kenma gives a loud, throaty whine and leans back. Kuroo gives Kenma’s ass a hard slap in retaliation and Akaashi can’t help but to admire the way Kenma’s ass jiggles and blooms bright red.

Upon Kuroo’s beckoning, Bokuto practically jumps forward throwing off his sweater and kicking off his pants and underwear. He stops at the edge of the bed stroking his swollen cock as he watches Kenma with dark lustful eyes. Kenma stares back, watching Bokuto touch himself with slow and loose movements. With the help of Kuroo, Kenma is repositioned near the edge of the bed, inches away from Bokuto’s leaking cock. They can all see the way Kenma’s eyes dilate and the drool that drips from the corners of his open mouth. Akaashi steps around from Bokuto can takes a seat on the bed.

“Go ahead, Kitten, show Bokuto how good of a little cock slut you are,” says Kuroo in a deep commanding voice, Akaashi feels shivers run down his spine and Kenma lurches forwards, quickly taking the head of Bokuto’s cock into his mouth.

Bokuto throws his head back and hisses loudly, the heat of Kenma’s soft mouth is nothing like what he’s felt before. He curses loudly and rocks his hips gently, pushing his aching cock into Kenma’s awaiting mouth. The blond moans and keens, letting his eyes slip shut and flattening his tongue against the underside of the thick cock that occupies his mouth. Moments go by and Bokuto grows bolder with each thrust, he threads his fingers into Kenma’s hair and gets a solid grip before thrusting forward, pushing his entire cock into Kenma’s mouth and forcing the tight passageway of Kenma’s throat to open up. Kenma eyes roll back behind his shut eyelids and sobs, his cries come out muffled and choked.

Akaashi watching, giving Kenma and Bokuto heated stares, as saliva and come drip down Kenma’s chin. The boy is moaning nonstop, filling the silent room with a mixture of moans, heaving panting, and the obscene sounds of his wet mouth wrapped around Bokuto’s cock. He takes it so well, Akaashi thinks. He knows just how strong and enthusiastic Bokuto’s thrusts are, and yet Kenma takes it so willingly without protest.

Bokuto’s moaning grows louder and his thrusts become erratic and uncoordinated, with a final thrust forward his pulls Kenma’s head towards him and comes, spilling his hot seed down Kenma’s expecting throat. Kenma wails noisily and Bokuto growls, he rocks his hips pushing the tip of his cock to the back of Kenma’s throat. He moans deeply feeling the tight walls twitch in attempt to close around his walls.

He slowly retracts pulling his softening cock and watches Kenma open his eyes. The blonde boy gives a final suck on the head, letting his lips pop off, and pulls back slightly licking his lips of the excess fluid. Bokuto groans and scrunched his face as the painful pleasure shoots through his cock.

“Such a good slut; why don’t you thank Bokuto for his cock, hm?”

Kenma gives his lips one last lick before lifting his gaze to Bokuto’s equally aroused look. “Thank you for you fat cock, Bokuto-sama.” Bokuto gives a loud groan, thoroughly aroused by Kenma’s demeanor and gives his softened cock a slight squeeze, urging it to harden again.

“Well, you’re not done yet, slut, Akaashi is waiting too.” Kuroo nods at Akaashi, beckoning him to strip and approach Kenma, Akaashi does exactly that and Bokuto slides aside as they switch places. Akaashi pauses for a moment and strokes his aching cock, it twitches eagerly in his palm and steps forward, and holds his cock out for Kenma’s open mouth.

Kenma immediately leans forward, eyes closed, and swallows Akaashi’s cock whole. Akaashi hisses and moans throwing his head back before willing himself to watch Kenma suck him off. The faux blond works diligently, bobbing his head and slurping loudly, all while swirling his tongue expertly around the long cock that takes up his mouth. Akaashi moans and thrusts shallowly, the head of his cock bumps against the back of Kenma’s hot mouth with every movement and the boy keens noisily. 

Kenma’s body flushes bright red with need and desire; he deep throats Akaashi easily but,  _ god, he wants more _ . He flattens his tongue, pressing it on the underside of Akaashi’s cock, feeling the thick protruding vein on his smooth hot tongue. Akaashi’s moans fuel him to ‘perform’ better and he writhes weakly in Kuroo’s hold.

Kuroo had planned this whole ordeal to satisfy his heat, but right now, it’s torturing him. Such fertile potential mates right in front of him, fucking his mouth, so close yet so far. Kenma’s stomach aches with need and his mind clouds up in a haze;  _ he needs their cocks, he needs to be filled. _

In the few moments of distraction, the growing throbbing and pulsing of Akaashi’s long cock in his mouth brings him back to the present; Akaashi’s about to come. Kenma hallows his cheeks and sucks harder, making loud sloppy noises. Akaashi’s thrusts have gotten stronger and his hands burrow themselves in Kenma’s silky hair. Akaashi thrusts forcefully, fucking Kenma’s open hot mouth with passion. It’s an obscene scene, Kenma’s drowsy but heated gaze, the stretch of his mouth around Akaashi’s cock, the desperate moans and whines he lets out, and the fluids that run down his mouth dripping on the bed. Akaashi gives a final thrust and pulls Kenma onto his cock, forcing it down the boy’s throat and comes, pumping his thick come as Kenma swallows with need. He keens and inhales Akaashi’s thick scent, it makes him come too.

Kenma whimpers noisily when Akaashi pulls away and Kuroo his quick to shush him; he gets reprimanded for not thanking Akaashi for his ‘service’.

Kuroo sits up and pulls Kenma with him, repositioning the bound up boy to sit as well. In this new position, both Fukurodani students can see the boy’s aching cock standing tall, even having come twice in their presence. Kuroo spreads his folded legs apart, exposing the boy further. Bokuto repositions himself to face Kenma and slides his hands on his thighs, Kenma gives a high moan. They watch in awe, watching Kenma’s body twitch and tense, watching the ripple of muscles move under the ministrations of Bokuto’s hands. Best of all, they can see the faux blond’s whole twitch and tighten around Kuroo’s cock. The moment of peace is broken when Kuroo jerks Kenma’s head back, pulling at his hair, and Kenma wails, body tensing and giving a jerk.

“Hey now, who said you were done? You want to get fucked, don’t you, you still need to earn it,” Kuroo hisses, biting on the cartilage of Kenma’s ear. Kenma flushes a dark red, already anticipating for what Kuroo has planned next. His eyes are barely opened and his gaze is unconcentrated, staring forward almost blankly.

“Don’t you think it’s time you show them who you  _ really _ are, Kitten?” Bokuto and Akaashi give Kuroo puzzled looks before they see it.

Two small black bat like wings spring out from Kenma’s back, spreading out widely. Two small harns appear in the mess of sweaty blonde locks and a thin black tail pops out from the boy’s lower back, curling over his hip and onto his thigh, just above Bokuto’s hand.

“So pretty… Little Kenma here is a succubus and he’s in heat, isn’t that right? He’s all needy and desperate for cock, he can’t even think right, all he wants is cock,” Kuroo explains, looking at their frozen expressions; he turns to Kenma, “You’d fuck any man, right Kitten? Good thing we’re here, we can’t have dirty old men defiling your precious body, oh no, that would be horrible.”

Kenma whines and squirms leaning his head back and gazing at the two in front of him. “Don’t worry, Kitten, we’ll breed you good. We’ll fill you with cocks and fuck you all night, filling you up with our come.” Kenma whimpers weakly in anticipation.

“I bet you dream about it, being fucked all the time like a toy. Filled with come that your stomach cramps and jiggles; what a dirty little slut you are, so needy for cocks.” Kenma nods desperately as Bokuto and Akaashi watch with amazement; Kuroo’s dirty talking affects Kenma so much. The boy - the succubus, moans and writhes, grinding his ass on Kuroo’s hard cock. His cock strains and leaks precome down the shaft.

Bokuto makes a bold move and reaches out, taking one of Kenma’s wing in hand. He brushes his calloused fingers over the smooth velvety texture of the batwing. Almost immediately Kenma comes with a loud cry, spilling his seed onto his tense stomach; his muscles clench and tighten, tensing as he rides out his orgasm.

“Huh, well aren’t you the sensitive one?” Bokuto teases, gently scraping his nails over Kenma’s wing. Kenma whimpers and writhes, as if try to pull away from Bokuto’s hands but they can all see the way his little cock twitch eagerly. His tail swings back and forth, moving constantly before settling to grip around Kuroo’s ankle.

Akaashi reaches forward, feeling up Kenma’s other wing. He brushes his fingers down the length and scratches at the base, where the strong bone meets Kenma’s shoulder blade. He scratches and massages at the tender area and Kenma practically melts into his touch, letting out moans.

He wants more. His tail moves more frantically, wringing Kuroo’s ankle and spasming. He pulls on the constraints of his arms and babbles incoherently, begging for more. His mind is foggy and the ache in his stomach grows stronger with every teasing touch on his body. The need and ache is blinding, completely taking over this thoughts and he begs, begs for more. He barely registers the voices speaking to him, shushing him, and reassuring him. He  _ needs _ more.

When Kuroo removes the suit tie from Kenma’s arms, the succubus lunges forward pulling in the closest person into a heated make out session. Akaashi being the nearest person, gets a mouthful of Kenma’s tongue swirling around and tasting him. Akaashi moans and wraps his arms around Kenma’s waist, pulling the boy onto his lap. Kenma moans loudly into his mouth when Akaashi pulls his bound legs over his own, so Kenma is seated on Akaashi’s lap.

Hands fumble to untie the fabric around his legs and knees. Hands start to feel up Kenma’s body, playing and teasing with him; now freed from all bindings, Kenma grinds his hips against Akaashi’s aching cock and revels in the surge of arousal coming from Akaashi. Strong hands pull him away and Kenma whines pitifully, giving Akaashi a desperate look, the older boy responds by rubbing his hands along the succubus’s thighs and hips affectionately.

“Hush now, we’ve got you Kenma,” Bokuto mutters deeply into Kenma’s ear. If possible, the succubus blushes harder.

With some moving and repositioning, they manage to settle Kenma back onto Akaashi’s lap after he’s moved into the middle of the bed and laying on his back. Kenma balances himself and rocks his hips, continuing to grind against Akaashi.

“Hey now, why don’t you show Akaashi what you can do, Kitten?” Kuroo asks, pulling Kemna up by the hips. The succubus nods and sits up positioning Akaashi’s swollen cock at his entrance. He wiggles slightly and Kuroo’s hands guide him down. The two simultaneously moan and Kenma is sinks down onto Akaashi’s cock. Akaashi lets out  loud moan, the pressure of Kenma’s walls engulfing his aching cock is overwhelming. His cock easily slips passed the ring of muscles and inside; Kenma’s hole is thoroughly coated with self produced lubricant. It’s hot and tight and the walls twitch, sucking him in hungrily. He gasps and chokes out a moan, Kenma’s insides are  _ textured. _

“Isn’t it wonderful? Such a good little slut, taking Akaashi’s cock so well. I’m sure he loves the feeling of your insides around his cock,” Kuroo says giving Akaashi a knowing look.

Kenma moans and slams his ass down, taking in the rest of Akaashi’s cock with one swift movement. He begins moving immediately, bouncing and riding the long cock enthusiastically. His moans are loud and noisy, he doesn’t bother to try and contain himself. His hands are clenched tightly on the older boy’s chest as he grinds himself down, taking every inch of Akaashi's cock into his tight walls.

Akaashi moans and groans equally as loud, hands gripping the succubus’s thighs. Kenma’s walls clench and tighten around him, every inner bump and ridge sending strong waves of pleasure through his body with every movement. He begins to move too, thrusting his hips upwards, balls and thighs slapping against Kenma’s ass loudly. The sound is obscene, loud sloppy squelches of their fiery love making. Akaashi watches Kenma from below, admiring the way the blond moves, every little twitch in his face, the way his mouth hangs open to let out needy moans.

Kenma whines and hisses angrily when his movements are stopped as he’s pushed over from behind, now on his elbows and knees over Akaashi. Kuroo shushes him and Akaashi jumps with a start when his feels fingers against his cock, he knows what’s happening. He tenderly strokes his hand over Kenma’s waist and uses the other hand to play with a wing, while Kuroo fingers the boy. Kenma cries out eagerly and attempts to grind back against Kuroo’s intruding fingers, only to be stopped by Kuroo’s other hand holding him in place. Akaashi kisses Kenma who eagerly responds back; it’s odd feeling fingers of his cock in such a manner.

Kenma breaks away with a gasp followed by a moan when Kuroo’s cock begins to push passed his anus, entering his tight walls. He cries out weakly and drops his head onto Akaashi’s shoulder with a moan, the stretch is incredible and the burn fuels the ache in his stomach. Kuroo slowly pushes in, inching his way in at a slow pace, careful not to hurt the succubus, or Akaashi. He nestles himself in completely, seated against the boy’s soft ass, which he rubs tenderly; Kenma comes with a shudder.

Kuroo pulls out and begins to move, giving the blond no time to recover. His sudden movements elicit moans from both Kenma and Akaashi. Kenma’s head is thrown back in shock, letting out a string of moans.

“ _ Yes, _ oh god, please, Master,  _ fuck me!” _ Kenma cries out, working himself onto the two cocks that fill him up.

“Such a dirty slut,” Akaashi hisses, loving the debauched look on Kenma’s face. The two boys move in unison, fucking Kenma’s tight walls together and feeling the textured bumps quickly begin to push them over the edge.

“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t forget about me now, Kenma, don’t you want me too?” Bokuto asks, fisting Kenma’s hair and pulling the succubus’s head forward. Akaashi looks up to see Bokuto has positioned himself in front of Kenma’s face, kneeling over his head.

“ _ Yes please! _ Bokuto-sama, please, fuck my mouth too!” Kenma looks at Bokuto with a lust filled look, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. He moans hungrily when Bokuto thrusts forward, filling up his mouth with his thick cock. He sucks eagerly and sloppily, saliva and precome dripping down his chin and throat.

Akaashi moans and quickens his pace, thrusting harder into the tight walls that surround his cock. Kuroo does the same and tightens his grip on Kenma’s hips, leaving behind dark purple bruises to soon from. Kenma’s body bounces between the three of them, taking each of their cocks into his body completely and treating them with utmost service. His moans are high and needy, keening under the attention he’s showered in, reveling in the cocks that fuck him.

“Shit, you love it, all this attention. Such a slut for our cocks,” Bokuto growls hands pulling Kenma’s head as he fucks the blond’s mouth. Kenma moans under the attention.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Akaashi hisses; his thrusts one more time roughly before releasing his load into Kenma’s hot passageway that clench and twitch eagerly around him. He hears Kuroo swear loudly and groan, before giving one last thrust as well and spilling his come inside Kenma. Said succubus moans and cries out, grinding his plump ass down on them and clenches tightly around them, whimpering and crying out.

Bokuto holds Kenma’s head in place and fucks the boy’s mouth brutally fast, the vibrations of all the boy’s moans sending waves of pleasure down his aching cock. He groans and hisses; he pulls Kenma onto his cock, thrusting all the way to the back of the blond’s throat and comes. He spills his seed deep down the succubus’s throat with a groan. Kenma lets out a muffled wail, eyes slipping shut and inhale Bokuto’s deep musky scent as he desperately tries to swallow all the thick come that fills his mouth and throat. Bokuto’s scent pushes him over the edge and he comes, all over his chest and Akaashi’s. Kuroo hisses and groans as Kenma’s walls tighten and he digs his fingers into the boy’s hips. The vice like grip around his softening cock gives him and Akaashi painful pleasure. The three allow Kenma to ride out his orgasm before pulling away, earning whimpers and soft mewls.

Bokuto backs away and sits down while Akaashi slides out from underneath Kenma, sitting up he sees Kuroo remain in the same position, only pulling Kenma up into a kneeling position by the succubus’s wings. The blond cries out loudly and writhes in Kuroo’s hands. Akaashi’s fears of the boy getting hurt is dispersed when he sees the blond’s cock twitch to life again.

“Fuck, you want more don’t you, you slut? Such a whore for our cocks.”

“Please, oh, please, yes! Fuck me, fill me up, master! Please!” 

Bokuto and Akaashi sit back and watch Kuroo fuck Kenma from behind, holding the succubus up by only his wings. The succubus is a moaning mess, eyes half lidded, and arms reaching behind in attempt to pull Kuroo closer. His finger thread to Kuroo’s messy hair and tugs him closer; Kuroo groans and bites down onto Kenma’s neck leaving a bright red mark. They continue to watch Kenma and Kuroo’s body move in sync with each other, Kenma’s relaxed expression, come drying on his stomach, and straining cock bob with every thrust of Kuroo’s cock burying deep in his ass.

Kenma babbles and keens, begging for more, he clenches his muscles around Kuroo which earns him a hiss. He reaches one arm out grasping weakly at empty air as he watches his two friends sit and do nothing but watch him get fucked by Kuroo.  _ Kenma needs more _ . He whimpers and cries for them in between short moans. Bokuto crawls forward and wraps their hands together shushing him softly. Kenma lets out a moan and he tense when Bokuto’s mouth engulfs his hard nipple. The older boy sucks on the little nub, biting and tugging at it. Kenma’s moans grow louder and he writhes eagerly for more. His mind grows foggy again when Bokuto plays his harden nipple, sucking, licking, tugging, and biting at the abused nub.

Kenma moans deep in his throat when Akaashi joins in, running his hands all over Kenma’s body, lightly touching and teasing him, sending pleasure throughout his body. His thoughts are hazy and his mind is foggier, he barely register Akaashi muttering dirty words into his ear from all the stimulation he receives. Three pairs of hands run over his body, thighs, hips, wings, and Kuroo fucks him good, angling every thrust to hit his prostate, abusing the bundle of nerves deep inside him.

Akaashi strokes Kenma’s cock in hand and the succubus tense, he cries out and gasps for air, desperate for more; he begs to be touched more, pleasured more. Kenma’s tail wraps around Kuroo’s thigh and squeezes tightly. Kuroo’s movements grow rougher and more frantic, until his hips stutter and he buries himself deep inside Kenma’s soft hot walls, he spills his second load. Kenma moans and throws his head back, he can feel the gush of Kuroo’s hot come flood his insides, filling him up more and he comes, coating Akaashi’s palm with his come.

Through a collective effort, the three of them manage to lay Kenma down his back. They admire the succubus’s weak exhausted form, covered in his own come and lazily watching back through half lidded eyes. His nipples are swollen and red, cock softened, and limbs splayed out.

“You love it don’t you, whore, being filled with come? All our come filling you to the brim.” Bokuto asks and Kenma gives a throaty moan, “I wonder, if we fill you up, could you come untouched, Kitten?”

Kenma shifts slightly and spreads his legs reaching out for Bokuto with a whimper, the idea thrills him. Bokuto is soon in between his legs, spreading them open to get a clear look at the succubus’s stretched hole.

“Wow, you sure are loose, Kitten, you’re letting out all of our precious come, we can’t have that now can we?” He asks in faux question, “I guess I’ll have to plug you up.”

With a solid thrust, Bokuto buries his cock into Kenma’s stretched and loosened walls. The succubus cries out and tenses, he’s overstimulated and sensitive, yet he craves the fill of a cock inside him. Bokuto moans deeply as the thrusts in and out, Kenma’s wall twitch weakly around him, hot and soft and wet with come. He fucks Kenma slowly, relishing in watching the boy unwind further from this ministrations. Kenma mewls and begs for more and Bokuto fucks him hard, lifting the blond’s legs over his shoulders and bending him in half as he buries his cock in the tight walls with each thrust.

Bokuto knows he’s hit the right spot when Kenma lets out a particularly lewd moan and walls squeeze tightly around his cock. He angles himself to fuck Kenma’s prostate and he’s soon coming, much quicker than before but also much more tired. He comes burrowed deep in Kenma’s ass, hot and tight around his pulsing cock. Kenma cries out and arches his back off the wall, moaning incoherent words.

Slowly pulling away, Bokuto heaves a deep breath and slides Kenma’s legs from his shoulders. Kenma closes his legs and whimpers as he clenches his sore muscles to keep all the come from spilling out his abused hole. He smiles lazily and reaches out, he still wants more.

Kenma spends the rest of the day on his back, stroking and sucking and taking their cocks eagerly, taking whatever they will give him. The three of them take turns fucking Kenma into the bed, drawing out loud moans and mewls from said succubus. They change positions a few times, taking turns to fuck Kenma’s ass or mouth, filling the blond with their come.

Hours later, Kenma lays on his back thoroughly satisfied and exhausted, they’ve had countless rounds of sex, too many to remember. But enough to satisfy the succubus’s heat for the day and enough to fill his insides with come to form a bulge. 

Bokuto lays on his side beside Kenma, rubbing the boy’s bloated tummy, swollen from their countless loads of come. The succubus moans weakly and sleepily, he turns his head to the side, burying his face into Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Such a pretty little slut, taking our cocks and come so well. Your belly’s all swollen, filled with our come, just like you wanted Kitten.”

Akaashi leans back on the wall, he’s exhausted, never has he ever had so many rounds of sex before. He can’t imagine how Kenma must feel, even if he’s now satisfied. He begins to drift off only to be awakened by a warm towel landing on his stomach and startling him awake. He gives Kuroo an appreciative look wipes himself down briefly with the wet towel, as do Bokuto and Kuroo. They all help to wipe down a sleeping Kenma before all slipping under the comforter and snuggling up together, tired naked bodies cuddling close as they collectively fall asleep, tired from the day’s activities.

Little do Akaashi and Bokuto know, the next few days will be a repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come whisper dirty headcanon in my tumblr inbox @mzblackpoison

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my fanfic update calendar [here](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)
> 
> [find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mzblackpoison) and [tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/)]
> 
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and follow me on twitter for more frequent updates


End file.
